


Death is a Friend

by theretroprincess



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, i would love these guys to do a crossover, it's dumb and fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theretroprincess/pseuds/theretroprincess
Summary: This was not what Mollymauk was expecting from The Reaper.





	Death is a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea from a post on tumblr and it's about time I started posting for my other fandoms. So, enjoy! Comments, kudos, criticism always welcome!

When everything went dark, Molly had expected a certain type of reaper.

What he wasn't expecting was a short, tanned, blonde haired elf, casually picking his teeth with a toothpick. Gold eyes flitted across his body, the boredom basically radiating from the figure that was leaning in the void.

How does one even lean in the void?

The elf cleared his throat and brushed a loose strand of hair out of his face.  
"Finally. I was wondering when you were going to get here. I don't even know why I agreed to this gig... Mollymauk, right?" Picking up the scythe, he flung it over his shoulder, missing Molly's face by mere inches.

"Come on then, my man. Also, I gotta say, love the coat. Very ..." He paused for a second, before flashing a blinding smile.

"Me."

Molly couldn't help but smile. There was something about the small man in front of him that was intriguing. And if Molly was going to have his soul reaped, he'd rather it be by someone fabulous.

"Thanks. I died in it." He retorted, his voice echoing around the vast nothingness.

"I can dig that. You've gotta look cool when you die, otherwise, what's the point?" They walked through the darkness, engaging in small talk and playful banter.

"You know what, friend? I think I might like it here." Molly admitted, the twinge of pain in chest reminding him of the battle lost.

The elf gestured to Molly, a long, slender finger poking him in the chest. "As long as they don't forget you, you'll still live. Trust me on this one, my sister is a lich."

A question stuck in Molly's throats, but he quashed it down. At least for now. It seemed he had eternity, which was plenty of time for queries. There was still one thing he had to know.

"I didn't catch your name. And you already know mine."

The elf grinned widely, as if he had been anticipating this.

"Well, I'm Taako. You know, from TV."


End file.
